


RWBY: - White Rose - afterStory

by mochiabe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiabe/pseuds/mochiabe
Summary: "Mirror Mirror, tell me something..."Recently, Weiss has been seeing her close teammate and best friend Ruby in a different light. What does it all mean?Fluffy, slice of life short story depicting the start of Weiss and Ruby's romantic relationship.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 85





	1. Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever so sorry if my writing's a little off. I'll continue to practice and try to create something entertaining for you all!

❄

Tendrils of light danced across Weiss’ face as the early morning sun began to slowly illuminate her room. The feeling of warmth trailing across her scar caused Weiss’ left eye to gradually blink open.

“Hnngh…” Weiss yawned as her peaceful sleep interrupted prematurely.

As she prepared to stretch, Weiss suddenly became aware of a noticeable weight pressing down upon her. Realization dawned on her as she heard the cadence of someone else’s breathing aside from her own. For reasons she couldn’t currently comprehend in her drowsy state of awakening, Ruby Rose, her best friend and team leader, was laying down on top of her asleep.

Weiss’ cheeks began to flush in confusion as she tried to recall the events of last night. However, a gentle sound escaping from Ruby’s mouth caused Weiss to lose her train of thought as her attention was redirected to her teammate’s lips. Weiss’ face started to grow hotter when she noticed how soft and delicate they looked, making her want to see more of how her partner looked as she was sleeping.

Glancing at Ruby, Weiss saw that her jet-black crimson hair was unkempt. A couple of loose strands had found their way to the top of Weiss’ left shoulder. Ruby’s smooth, petite legs were closely interlocked with her own as she noted that they were both in their pajamas. Upon finally noticing that Ruby’s soft and amply-rounded chest was pushing against her own, Weiss jolted awake as she was overwhelmed with embarrassment.

“R-r-r-Ruby, wake up!!!” Weiss stammered while losing her composure.

Slowly awakening, Ruby’s hair fell to her shoulders as a precious smile spread across her face upon seeing Weiss.

“Mmm… good morning, Weiss,” she yawned, still tired and half-asleep. “Last night was a lot of fun, wasn’t it?”

Color began to flood to Weiss’ cheeks as she tried to put two and two together.

“W-w-wait, what happened last night!? What did we do!?” Weiss panicked as Ruby tilted her head. Ruby gazed at Weiss with a look of curiosity before proceeding to pout. 

“It was your idea though.”

Weiss immediately proceeded to pass out from sheer embarrassment upon hearing those words. Ruby softly laughed as she tugged on an unconscious Weiss’ cheeks in a playful manner. “She’s so easy to tease,” Ruby giggled, having decided to not explain to her partner that they simply stayed up late just for the sake of it—and to eat sugary sweets on her part.


	2. Breakfast High Jinks

Weiss had her hair tied in a ponytail as she prepared breakfast for Team RWBY. She had always prided herself on being the best cook out of the four of them, having originally taken up the skill in order to learn how to sate Ruby’s bottomless appetite. Weiss smiled as she looked upon the assortment of pancakes, bacon, sausages, and eggs she had made.

“Food’s ready,” she called out to the other girls as she undid the baby blue apron she was wearing. Yang’s appeared from behind Weiss, her golden locks a tangled mess as she helped pass out breakfast.

“Smells good,” Yang remarked while tactlessly sniffing the sausages. 

Blake was already seated at the table, quietly browsing her Scroll as the scent of food made her cat ears twitch in anticipation. While she was cleaning the kitchen, Weiss noticed out of the corner of her eye that Ruby was peering at her with a cheerful and lively expression.

 _That dolt is always such a bright ball of sunshine regardless of the time of day,_ Weiss noted to herself. It was one of the many things that she had come to really appreciate about Ruby.

Singing softly to herself, Weiss walked around the dining table setting down plates of food.

“Here you go, Ruby. Pancakes with _extra_ syrup.” Weiss hummed as she watched Ruby’s mouth water at the excessive amount of sugar. Once again, she couldn’t help but notice how soft and inviting Ruby’s lips looked. Weiss tried to compose herself as her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the hot red flush lining her cheeks.

Lately, Weiss had noticed, she had been thinking about Ruby a lot. Far more often than anyone else that seemed to make their way into her mind, like her other teammates or close friends.

 _She’s still the same old Ruby after all this time, too,_ Weiss mused as she recalled precious memories of their time at Beacon together and the adventures they had gone on afterward. Though her other close friends like Jaune and Oscar both changed and matured in significant ways—and Weiss herself even underwent a period of personal development—it still felt like the Ruby that was sitting in front of her today was the Ruby she had come to know and love.

**_Love ?_ **

Weiss’ face began to flush red as she struggled to understand why she reacted so strongly to that word.

 _Wait, it’s not like that,_ Weiss thought while trying to convince herself. For one, she was pretty sure she didn’t swing that way. She did have an established interest in boys ever since she attended Beacon after all. A frown crept across Weiss’ face as she thought about Neptune and his flirtatious and philandering nature when it came to women.

 _Ruby is just my best and closest friend,_ Weiss reminded herself.

 _And she’s a rather cute one at that._ Weiss blushed as she thought about all of Ruby’s little habits and quirks that made her so endearing. Almost as if realizing she was lost in thought, Ruby interrupted Weiss by poking her in the stomach. 

“Weiss, is everything okay? You seem awfully quiet this morning.” Ruby beamed at her with a forkful of pancake and syrup in her mouth. 

“I-it’s nothing.” 

Weiss forced a smile back at Ruby as she tried to forget about the incident that had occurred between the two of them this morning.

 _I can’t believe she was that close to me… T-there’s no way anything actually happened last night_ , _is there?_

Weiss began to nervously fiddle with her fingers as her face once again grew hot from embarrassment. Noticing the awkward air surrounding their teammates, Blake and Yang exchanged mischievous glances with each other as they came to their own shared conclusions.

“Nothing at _all_ , I bet.” Yang grinned as she smugly crossed her arms. “I couldn’t help but notice that you two stayed up really, _really_ late last night. Must’ve been one hell of a ‘slumber party,’ huh?”

Weiss could feel her ears catch on fire as a result of Yang’s relentless teasing.

“I-it’s not like that!” Weiss’ voice stuttered from embarrassment as she bashfully tried to defend herself. Blake covered her mouth with her hand in an effort to suppress her laughter. Meanwhile, Ruby was staring blankly at her teammates—completely unaware of their implications due in part to her own childlike innocence.


	3. The Girl Who Cried Wolf

Later that afternoon, Weiss and Ruby were relaxing in the living room until a sudden interruption from Yang brought their evening to a halt.

“Hey girls. Blake and I are heading out on a mission,” Ruby’s sister explained as she leaned against the wall. “Unfortunately our plans have been compromised, so we don’t know how long we’ll be gone.” Blake poked her head into the living room as her partner continued speaking.

“Listen, try not to stay up  _ too _ late again.” Yang sighed as she directed her words towards Ruby—and Weiss specifically it seemed.

“Yes, ma’am!” Ruby saluted as a mischievous grin appeared on her face. Nodding in acknowledgment, Yang proceeded to head out of the front door. Blake tailed her from close behind, waving goodbye to the other two girls as she left the house. Once the front door closed, Ruby broke out into a sudden exclamation of relief, startling Weiss as she was just beginning to make herself comfortable.

“They’re gone!” Ruby shouted gleefully. Using her Semblance, she immediately zipped next to Weiss’ side on the couch and left a trail of rose petals in her wake. The brief but invigorating smell of roses caused Weiss to take a deep breath.

“What should we do? Oh, it’s been forever since we’ve had time to ourselves!” Ruby bounced up and down in excitement at the prospect of being able to do anything she wanted with Weiss. On the other hand, Weiss’ heart started to beat faster at the mention of the two of them being alone together.

“H-how about—” Weiss was quickly interrupted by the sight of Ruby’s face inching closer towards her.

“Weiss…” Weiss’ face flushed with heat as Ruby whispered into her ear.  _ Wait a minute,  _ Weiss thought to herself.  _ Since when did I become so nervous around her? _

Weiss accidentally slapped Ruby in the face with her ponytail as she shook her head to try to clear it of lewd thoughts. Ruby barely noticed, too busy thinking about all the ways in which she could tease Weiss.

“How about… we spend some time in my room?” Ruby’s shimmering silver eyes stared deeply into Weiss’ as she pleaded to her. Weiss felt like her face was burning as an intense crimson blush colored her cheeks.

“L-let’s go for a walk,” Weiss stammered, swallowing as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. “I do believe it’s getting a little too hot in here…”

Ruby grinned in agreement as she enthusiastically dashed off towards her room. “Sounds great! I’ll go get my hood!”

_ This girl…  _ A stream of rose petals from Ruby’s Semblance hit Weiss squarely in the face as she groaned in mild exasperation.

_ Of course she was just teasing. It’s not like Ruby would actually enjoy us going up to her room… alone together…  _

Weiss slapped her cheeks as she tried to push her conflicting thoughts and feelings to the back of her mind. After all, she couldn’t see Ruby as anything else but her adorably cute best friend…  _ could she? _


	4. Twilight Stroll

The pale white moon of Remnant radiated with a ghostly light as Weiss and Ruby made their way through the city of Vale. Browsing through the store windows of the commercial district, Weiss couldn’t help but notice how much the city had changed in the past few years. After the Salem Crisis, Remnant as a whole had experienced a period of technological and industrial growth, and its impact on the city was clearly recognizable. Yet, as Weiss stopped to admire a baby blue dress in the storefront of her favorite fashion boutique, some things had never changed—such as the city retaining it’s comfortable and homely atmosphere to her.

Almost as if in confirmation of her sentiments, Ruby ran over to Weiss and held her hand, interlocking their fingers in what could definitely be mistaken as a romantic gesture. “Weiss, let’s go to the candy store!” Ruby beamed as the scent of sugar found its way into her nose.

The nearby storefronts became a blur to Weiss in the evening darkness, smiling genuinely as Ruby pulled her through the streets. In time, the two girls had made their way to the store. Ruby energetically burst through the front door in anticipation of her sweets. Weiss shyly followed her as Ruby’s excitement drew attention from the shopping citizens. She heard surprised whispers and murmurs as the residents instantly recognized the pair.

“No way… is that Ruby Rose!?” one onlooker inquired excitedly. “And her partner, the ‘Ice Queen’ Weiss Schnee!”

Weiss rolled her eyes in indifference upon hearing the familiar nickname-turned-alias. Years of being a world-renowned huntress had made her grown accustomed to the recognition she received.

“Don’t be too long now,” Weiss warned Ruby as she separated from her, making her way towards the cookie aisle. As she waited for Ruby near the entrance, Weiss caught a glimpse of her own reflection in the glass of the windowpane. Oddly enough, it was at peaceful moments like these that caused her to begin reminiscing about the past. She smiled as she looked back at how far she had come since her days of being raised as the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Since then, Weiss had forged her own path, discovered her own inner strength, and journeyed on many difficult adventures to save the world with her friends. Although the life she had experienced had its own ups and downs, she wouldn’t give it up for anything else.

_ That, and there had always been one constant factor by her side that made it worth living to her… _ Weiss gazed affectionately at Ruby as she returned to her side, her hands full with a variety of bags containing an alarming amount of sugary products.

“Umm… a little help here?” Ruby smiled sheepishly as Weiss pretended to sigh. Weiss gently grabbed the majority of the shopping bags out of Ruby’s hands before huffing in a smug and proud manner. “What would you do without me?”

Ruby gave Weiss a precious smile in appreciation that made her heart beat even faster. “Weiss, let’s head to the weapon store next! I want to look at their latest catalog!”

Ruby burst out of the door in delight as Weiss winked in approval. Making their way through the town, Weiss caught sight of Ruby’s scarlet cloak dancing in the night breeze.

_ My irreplaceable team leader,  _ she remarked to herself. 

_ A little older, a little wiser… and perhaps just a tad bit cuter… _

Weiss blushed as she chased after the image of Ruby, her rose petals meshing with the streetlights under the glow of the tranquil night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter holds a special place in my heart because it was one of the first ideas I had when I began to write fanfiction. I hope you all were able to enjoy it as much as I did!


	5. White Like Roses

By the time the two had made it back to the house, Yang and Blake were still not back, and it was getting rather late. As a result, Ruby and Weiss decided to spend the remainder of their night watching a movie called _The Lost Fable_ — _a romance film that was obviously based on a certain headmaster’s past life,_ Weiss noted to herself. Despite witnessing the actual events in person, Ruby wanted to see how much the movie exaggerated particular parts of Ozpin’s life. Weiss, however, wanted to watch the movie simply because she enjoyed romance films. They gave her a warm feeling, tugging at her heartstrings in a way that couldn’t be replicated.

Weiss, sitting on the couch next to Ruby, watched intently as half an hour went by. “Their love transcended time,” the woman on the screen narrated, making Weiss hug her pillow closer to her chest.

_How romantic!_

Weiss blushed despite knowing how the story ended. She didn’t stop fawning even when she noticed the rhythmic breathing of a very asleep Ruby. _Now was probably a good time to end things tonight._ Weiss yawned as she got up to stretch. “Ruby, wake up and go to your bed…” she whispered softly.

Gently shaking her arm, Weiss was mildly annoyed when Ruby turned away from her to snugly retreat deeper into the couch. “Don’t… wanna…” Ruby murmured in her sleep as she curled up into a tight ball. Weiss sighed, wrapping her arms around Ruby and lifting her up gently as she slowly made her way towards the stairs. _Like a knight in shining armor,_ Weiss mused. She never stopped noticing how light Ruby was even though she grew much taller as the years passed. As Ruby continued to curl up even further in her’ arms, Weiss brushed a few stray strands out of her face to keep her comfortable. Cleverly placing a tiny glyph on the center of Ruby’s bedroom door, Weiss managed to lightly push it open using her Semblance.

Weiss walked inside, tenderly setting Ruby down on her rose-colored bed. She decided to reward herself for her hard work by allowing herself to admire Ruby’s sleeping appearance. Her voice caught in her throat as she saw how cute Ruby looked laying on her bed asleep.

 _She’s almost… too cute…_ Weiss could feel her face reddening as temptation slowly started to take over her. _…I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a closer look…_

Weiss leaned closer towards Ruby’s face, blushing as she felt the warm air from Ruby’s steady breathing sweep across her lips.

_…This is… very dangerous…_

Weiss’ cheeks continued to flush as Ruby’s adorable face tempted her to lean in even closer. Towards Ruby’s smooth and soft lips. Weiss could feel her heart beating faster as her self-control slowly began to slip away. Her snow-white hair fell in wispy strands on top of Ruby’s as she leaned over her—holding her breath as the tip of their noses brushed against each other. _When did I_ … Weiss began to panic in confusion upon noticing how close her face was to Ruby’s.

 _When did she… get… so…_ **_cute_ ****_?_**

Weiss immediately composed herself upon realizing her decisions were being influenced by these unfamiliar emotions. Regret washed over as she quietly and awkwardly tried to get up from Ruby’s bed. However, before she was able to, the feeling of something tugging at her sleeve froze Weiss in place.

“Weiss…” Ruby purred, seemingly asleep. “Sleep with me…” Weiss blushed, embarrassed as she struggled to recollect her thoughts. _W-w-w-wait, why am I getting so flustered!? Girls… have sleepovers all the time, don’t they!?_

Weiss clenched her fists on Ruby’s bed sheets as she tried to convince herself.

_I-it’s no big deal…_

Weiss sat still for a moment as she carefully considered her options. Despite that, her self-control went out the window once she caught sight of Ruby’s adorable face. 

_I mean… I guess it couldn’t hurt…_

Weiss was completely pulled in, summoning a glyph to flip the light switch off as she climbed back into Ruby’s bed. Before she could even make herself comfortable, Ruby snuggled up closer, resting her head on the inside of Weiss’ arm.

_T-too close!!!_

Weiss’ heart began to pound loudly as her mind was sent into a state of disarray. She could feel her palms getting sweaty as her breathing became shallow and labored from the embarrassment she was feeling as a result of being so close to Ruby. After what seemed like an eternity, Weiss finally began to calm down after convincing herself that Ruby was actually asleep and not trying to tease her. Suddenly— _while asleep, apparently_ —Ruby decided that she wasn’t comfortable in her current position. She turned to wrap her arms around Weiss’ stomach as her face moved even closer to her’s. 

Weiss stared passionately at her best friend—her team leader. She couldn’t hold herself back any longer. Finally giving in to temptation, Weiss moved closer towards Ruby’s— _closer…_ —as their lips came into contact with each other

 _Ruby, I—_ Weiss began to tear up as emotional memories came flooding back to her. _The day they had met each other. The time they spent at Beacon together along with their friends. Their reunion at Mistral with everyone. Their defeat of Salem together. The life they were finally able to enjoy after._

“I… I love you.”

Weiss kissed Ruby, tenderly caressing her cheek as she finally acknowledged her true feelings for her. Feeling the delicate sensation on her lips, Ruby let out a soft moan, revealing to Weiss that she was awake the entire time.

“Weiss, I… I love you, too!”

Ruby gave Weiss the sweetest smile she had ever seen as she returned her feelings wholeheartedly. The trees outside of their home swayed gently as the wind quietly ran through their leaves—leaving the brief scent of white roses lingering in the air.

_Mirror mirror on the wall, who’s the happiest of them all?_

❄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks SO much for reading. This was my first fanfic ever so it really means a lot to me that you all took your time to read this. In the future I'd like to write more stories involving White Rose and RWBY in general. Stick around!


End file.
